As pressurized fluidized furnace equipment including such a supercharger, for example, Patent Document 1 describes pressurized fluidized furnace equipment including a plurality of first and second superchargers (turbochargers) that generate and blow compressed air to be supplied to a fluidized bed furnace, using combustion exhaust gas generated by a fluidized bed furnace (combustion furnace) that combusts a material to be treated (sludge). According to the pressurized fluidized furnace equipment described in Patent Document 1, these two superchargers are arranged in parallel. Thus, even in a case where the operation of one supercharger is stopped, the other supercharger is used. Accordingly, continuous treatment is possible without stopping the operation of the equipment.